Waves
by Lizzy Borg
Summary: My first Glee fic and my first slash. My ideal Wes/David and Kurt/Blaine fic in which Wes thinks his love for David is unrequited. Klaine, Wevid, the Hudmels and Brittana are on a cruise to the Bahamas. Rated T for sexual implications and boy/boy kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt of Glee fan-fiction. It is also my first attempt of slash, and romance, and writing on my own. (If you check out Don't Judge a Nerd By His Sweater Vest, the Criminal Minds fic I wrote with MTLupy you'll see that I've only ever written with other people…) This is my ideal Wevid/Klaine fic. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**Wes's texting. **

_**Kurt's texting. **_

_David's texting. _

Blaine's texting.

Wes, David and Kurt had no idea what they were getting into when Blaine invited them on an all-expense-paid cruise. No idea .ever.

(Blaine (to Kurt; Wes; David)) : Operation Caribbean Cruise is a go. We leave next Wednesday (July 21) to fly down to Florida. Not sure when yet. Get packing! (That means you Kurt, baby. Love ya. :D)

Wes immediately texted David, (after rolling his eyes). (Wes (to David)): **Are you definitely going on that cruise?**

His best friend responded quickly. (David (to Wes)): _If I can get "permission" from Em.*insert eye-roll here*_

Wes snorted at the crack about David's controlling girlfriend and was about to respond with a witty retort when a text from Kurt replaced David's. (Kurt (to Blaine; Wes; David)) : _**We NEED to color-coordinate for the trip. Party line in 5?**_

(Wes (to Kurt)): **No. I'm texting David. :P**

There was a long(er than usual; Kurt was a champion marathon texter.) Then, (Kurt (to Wes)): _**Did you tell him yet?**_

Wes sighed. (Wes (to Kurt)): **Tell him what? **Of course he knew what. It's not like it was the only reason he was going on this stupid cruise or anything.

(Kurt (to Wes)): _**That you broke up with Maria because of him. You have to tell him sometime or he'll never realize he feels the same. **_

Wes buried his head in the navy-blue-and-red comforter (in memory of Dalton, of course.) It hadn't been long since Kurt and Blaine had been in the exact same situation. Except that Wes was bi. And David was straight. But Emily was as bad for David as Jeremiah would have been for Blaine. Wes finally sympathized with Kurt's plight and desperation. Not that he was going to admit it.

(David (to Wes)): _Dude. You there?_

Right. David. (Wes (to David)): **Getting the color coordination lecture from Kurt again. Sorry. **

(Kurt (to Wes)): _**You can't avoid me, Wes. :P**_

(Wes (to Kurt)): **Would you hold on? I'm texting David too, y'know!**

(Kurt (to Wes)): _**Tell him!**_

(Wes (to Kurt)): **Not over text!**

(David (to Wes)): _Tough luck, man. :/_

No kidding.

It wasn't like a week from now Wes would be traveling to exotic places with his best friend and heterosexual life partner. (At least, exotic for boys born and raised in Ohio.) It wasn't like he had just broken up with his girlfriend of five months because of one (amazing, dirty, mind-blowing) dream he had about his best friend.

Wes just hoped it wouldn't happen again. David was the only other person he knew going to NYU, and he didn't want to mess this up.

(Wes (to David)): **You have no idea, David. No idea whatsoever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... Yeah. Lots of Wessy/Klainey goodness, including coffee and Mr. Gavel. Oh, and some texting. Not as confusing as last chapter though. **

**I do not own Glee, blah blah blah. **

Wes yawned as he sluggishly walked down to the door and his suitcases. He yawned when his mother kissed him on the cheek and his father patted him on the back, slipping an extra hundred dollars into his pocket. He yawned as he stepped out of the big house into the early summer morning walked down the path carrying his baggage and a banana. And he was still yawning as he crawled into the back of Blaine's car.

"Good morning!" said the head of curly dark hair in the driver's seat in a singsong voice. Blaine Anderson turned in his seat, handing Wes a to-go cup of coffee the Asian took gratefully. "One large hazelnut with two cream and 3 sugars."

"You are god, Anderson," Wes said, slightly slurred from fatigue.

"Yes. Yes he is." Blaine's boyfriend Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat, sipping his own to-go coffee order. "Aside from the aesthetic perfection, he always remembers coffee orders and is the only not annoying morning person in the world."

The annoying lovebirds smiled at each other.

Wes just groaned. He thought he'd escaped when he'd graduated. "Shut up. Both of you. It's too early for cuteness. Let's just go pick up David."

Kurt coughed pointedly and Wes glared at his reflection in the mirror. The fair boy just giggled.

"Am I missing something…?" asked Blaine.

"David certainly is." Kurt said, thumbs twitching in his lap.

Wes looked at his phone in his lap as electronic birds tweeted.

Kurt: _**Let me at least tell Blaine. **_

Wes: **No way. **

Kurt: _**Pleeeeeeeeeeease…**_

Wes: **If you were still a Warbler you would SO be stuck on backups. **

Kurt: _**Somehow I'm not intimidated. But if you feel so strongly about it…**_

Wes: **Let me put it this way. If I had told Blaine about your feelings instead of you, how would you have felt?**

Kurt: _**Fine. Your choice.**_

Kurt looked up from his phone. "You aren't missing anything, baby."

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, and then Wes but both boys shrugged and looked out the window. Wes drank his coffee and ate his banana, watching the familiar route to David's house. They pulled up to the modest suburban home covered in ivy and their friend just walking out of the door with his duffel bags, closing the door quietly behind him before walking to the car. Wes's stomach fluttered when he saw the shirt David was wearing; the Robin shirt he had gotten to match Wes's Batman obsession.

David slipped into the car and Blaine handed back David's iced coffee, one cream. Wes waved tiredly, even though they were sitting a foot away. Dave grinned, his teeth contrasting against his dark skin. "Hi, Wes. How're you?"

Wes groaned. "Exhausted."

"You look terrible."

"Thanks, _best friend._"

David grinned again. "So, next stop the airport?"

"In a few hours." Blaine said.

"Do you guys mi…" Wes yawned, "mind if I fall asleep?"

They all shook their heads. "I hate bitchy, tired Wes. Sleep. Please." Kurt giggled at Blaine's reaction. Wes had a reputation for being cranky when tired.

He rolled his eyes and started to pull out his travel neck pillow when David shook his head. "You don't have to do that. I know how much you hate it. Here." He patted his shoulder. Wes moved over cautiously, and then gingerly rested his head on David's shoulder.

"Thanks Davie…" Wes closed his eyes, falling asleep fast with the familiar smell of his best friend engulfing his senses. Also known as happiness.

***POV switch***

Kurt looked at the backseat ten minutes later to see Wes and David curled together. He was the only one who knew about Wes's dream…and David's notebook filled with thinly veiled stories about his longing for Wes. He also appeared to be the only one who realized how perfect the two were for each other. The way that they glanced at each other when they thought nobody (including the other) was watching. The "coincidence" that the boys always broke up with their girlfriends around the same time. The boys always sat close, laughed loudly, and sang together.

"Remember when I was that oblivious?" Blaine asked, smiling affectionately at Kurt. No, Kurt hadn't told him. The boy had intuition (unless it had to do anything with himself), and knew his best friends well.

"Unfortunately." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled affectionately.

The curly-haired boy sighed, contented and lifted Kurt's porcelain hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Get some sleep, baby. I know you had to get up even earlier than me so you could do your morning moisturizing routine."

Kurt nodded and snuggled up to Blaine, smiling softly as he drifted back to sleep.

***Time cut and POV switch***

Wes woke up to the sounds of Katy Perry. Again. "WARBLER BLAINE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Blaine and Kurt just laughed. David groaned in exasperation. "Blaine, you _always _wake _everybody _up with that. Change it up."

"Fine." Blaine changed the playlist on his iPod, changing it to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. "15 minutes to the airport."

When they arrived, Blaine parked the car and paid the guy on duty. They pulled their bags out of the car (Kurt had four matching bags. FOUR.) Everything was going fine until Wes was stopped going through baggage.

"Sir?" asked the woman. "Please step aside."

Wes exchanged confused looks with the others before stepping closer. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes." She pointed at his gavel in the x-ray. "What's this?"

Oh no. No, no, no. Wes _never_ traveled without his gavel. She couldn't be… "My gavel, ma'am."

"I'm sorry sir, but it resembles a weapon. You can't take it onto the plane." The evil, evil woman un-zippered Wes's bag and pulled out the wooden box lined with velvet. His gavel. His safety blanket. _No…_ She opened the box to check if it was there (it was) and Wes got one last glimpse of Mr. Gavel before she put it under the table, out of his reach. She zippered it shut and gave him his bag- minus his most prized possession.

Wes was completely numb as David wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder and led him away towards their gate. Wes sat down on a bench and buried his head in his hands.

"She took Mr. Gavel…" Wes mumbled. "He's all gone… All gone…"

"I'm so sorry, buddy…" David rubbed Wes's back comfortingly.

"I got Mr. Gavel from Dad freshman year… the birthday after I told him I wanted to be a judge…" Wes leaned on David's shoulder, washing in the memories. "Remember? He was on my bedside table all the time. And then, when we got elected to the council I could finally put him to good use… I can't believe… after all these times Jeff stole him, now he's completely gone. For good. And I can't get him back by blackmailing her with videos of her singing Disney."

An announcement came through the PA system. _"Now boarding, gate 234 for Orlando Florida." _Blaine and Kurt glanced at Wes and David, then got up and started collecting their carry-ons.

"This is the first time I'm really leaving him alone… And I'm not even coming back for him… David he's going to hate me."

Instead of laughing like the average teenage boy, David just sighed and hugged Wes briefly. "You two had some great times. Remember when he gave Thad a black eye?" Wes nodded. "He'll remember that. And at least he's not broken. And he's in his box. He'll be fine, Wes."

The Asian boy nodded. "I guess…"

"Sorry to break up this touching moment, but we have a plane to catch." Blaine said, clearly to Kurt's chagrin. Wes sighed and got up, still leaning against David a little. They gave the flight attendants their tickets. Before they went down the advertisement-lined hallway, Wes took a little glance back.

_Bye, Mr. Gavel… I'll miss you. _But he felt David's arm still around him, and felt slightly hopeful. _As one door closes, another door opens. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you ilocedward! She helped me out with this chapter a TON and will continue to do so (pwease *puppy eyes*). **

The hotel room was nice, but not too fancy. It reminded Wes of...well, every hotel room he'd ever stayed in as a Warbler. Except that it was Blaine setting his suitcases on the opposite bed instead of David. One of the conditions of Burt's permission for Kurt to come on the trip was that Blaine and Kurt could never share a room alone together. That meant that Wes lost out on quality David time, especially because the well-muscled boy always slept shirtless.

Wes threw open the curtains and was hit with a blast of Florida sunlight. Across the palm-tree dotted parking lot was a small strip mall, complete with the stereotypical corner store, bookstore and fancy cooking store. A small concrete balcony covered in dead flies, cigarette butts and bird droppings connected the boys' two rooms.

He turned around to see Blaine arranging his hair gels in a neat line on the dresser.

"If we get bored we could use those as bowling pins." Wes said.

"No!"

"I was joking, Blainers. I'd never touch your precious hair gel after last time."

"You deserved what you got. That was my favorite."

"I could tell. You had about four gallons of it."

"And you ruined it all!"

"Still! You dyed my hair blue!"

Blaine grinned. "You looked like Katy Perry. An Asian Katy Perry."

"A male Asian Katy Perry."

"I know. It was really hot."

Wes paused in his trip to check out the bathroom, raising an eyebrow. "Should I tell Kurt you said that?"

"I was just a freshman! I have a boyfriend now!" Blaine was bright red to Wes' amusement.

"Who is definitely going to hear about your hair-dye fetish."

"IT ISN'T A FETISH!"

"Why don't you say that louder, Blaine? There are a few people downstairs who didn't hear you."

Blaine clenched his fists in frustration. "I don't have a fetish, and the hot-Asian-male-Katy Perry thing just slipped out."

Wes shrugged. "Doesn't mean Kurt won't hear-" There was a girlish shriek from Kurt and David's room, followed by David hurtling into Wes and Blaine's room through the open screen door, diving onto Wes' bed and burrowing under the blankets. Kurt followed him in soon after, brandishing a pair of sunglasses and seething openly.

"DAVID. WARBLER. You are SO DEAD!" His voice rose an entire octave from low menacing tones to an outraged shriek. Wes shrunk back while Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Baby, what'd he do?"

Kurt shoved the sunglasses into Blaine's face."Just LOOK at the lens!" Wes peeked over Blaine's shoulder (more like just over his gel-covered head, considering how much shorter the soloist was) to see a miniscule crack in the huge lens of Kurt's sunglasses.

Wes shook his head, leaving this problem up to Blaine and sitting on the bed next to David. He patted his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry… You can use mine, Kurt." Blaine offered him a pair of similar glasses.

"No, these aren't the same!" he shot a terrifying glare in the bed's direction. Wes shuddered, even though the glare wasn't directed at him specifically.

"It was an accident…" piped up David.

"You put them on without my permission!" Kurt yelled, lunging for the bed again. Blaine managed to hold him back.

"I wanted to see if they were any better than mine!" He poked his head out. "By the way, they weren't."

Kurt almost flew at him in a rage, Blaine holding him back. "THEY'RE DESIGNER, YOU FASHIONLESS SUNGLASSES SMASHER-!"

"Easy! Easy baby, I'll buy you a new pair!" Blaine hollered over Kurt's yells, wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest.

"THOSE WERE SPECIAL EDITION!"

"STOP YELLING!" Wes's voice took them both by surprise. He'd never raised his voice much before but now he was seriously just fed up. He was tired, the boy he loved was under the sheets of his bed _without _him and Mr. Gavel was alone in the Cleveland airport.

Kurt jabbed him in the chest. "Don't defend him, Wes. How would you feel if he destroyed Mr. Gavel?"

"He can't. You know why? Because Mr. Gavel's _gone._" Wes gave him his legendary 'you're messing with the wrong bitch' face.

"Is it safe to come out now?" David asked, his head popping up from under the sheets. Kurt's eyes flashed and he struggled against Blaine's grip. Blaine grunted when one of Kurt's sharp elbows jabbed him in the gut.

"It will NEVER be safe to come out from under those blankets, David Warbler Greene!" Kurt shrieked. "You'd better have a flashlight and a supply of food and water because the next time you dare to show your Gucci-hating head-"

Wes sighed. "Kurt, I have sunglasses that might be acceptable. My sister gave them to me. They're designer. Not Gucci, but I can't really tell the difference. You can have them."

Kurt gave him a suspicious look before nodding and straightening his clothes. "I accept your offer, Wesley. I expect those sunglasses on my bed in pristine condition by the time I get out of the shower." He gave them all a haughty look and strutted away. Blaine let out a long, relieved sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"That went well." said David, his voice muffled from under the blankets. Wes picked up a pillow, tossing one to Blaine. After a silent count of three, the great Pillow War of Orlando was begun.

The sunglasses were not, in fact on Kurt's bed after he finished his shower. But when he came into the room to continue his reign of terror he was greeted with a long kiss from his happy, flushed, laughing boyfriend. So really it was a fair trade.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee, Jason Mraz (the author of the song used, I'm Yours), Harry Potter, Batman, Universal Orlando Resort, or really anything else. **

Wes woke up when restrained giggling reached his ears. He felt people sitting on his legs (he was a really heavy sleeper) and heard whispers.

"Is he awake?" Kurt whispered.

"This feels like Christmas morning." Blaine chuckled a little.

"Daddy?" David simpered. "Daddy, we wanna open the presents…"

Wes groaned in exasperation. "Go'way. Sleepy." He kicked his legs, although they were restrained under the blanket. "Tiwed. Tiweeed…"

Somebody (he assumed it was David with the apparent knowledge of his weaknesses) started tickling him. "Wakey wakey, Wessy Wessy..."

Wes lifted his head out from under the pillows and glared at him, blinking to make the blurriness go away. Yeah, that was David tickling him. Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the end of his bed, Blaine sitting on his knees smiling widely and Kurt sat with his legs dangling over the side of the bed, his face completely composed.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Wes whined.

"Because!" Blaine said, "Kurt and David have a secret that they're refusing to tell me."

Wes slowly peeked at David with one eye. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Told me…what?" Blaine asked.

"Nope." David grinned smugly. "We didn't want Blaine to wake you up."

"And you enjoyed annoying him," chided Kurt.

"I didn't see you telling him." David said.

"Tell me what?" Blaine whined.

"True, true…" Kurt said, shrugging slightly and ignoring his boyfriend's obvious irritation.

Wes sat up fully, grinning. "So who's going to tell him?"

"I think that you should have the honor." Kurt said, smirking.

"What aren't you telling me?" Blaine wailed.

"We're going to Harry Potter World!" Wes said, whipping out the tickets from the envelope David has slipped him.

Blaine stared at the tickets in Wes' hand for a solid minute, then snatched them from Wes and examined them breathlessly. When they were clearly tickets for the Universal Orlando Resort, he shrieked in fan-boy delight and started jumping up and down. Until he fell off of the bed.

Wes and David cracked up.

"Oh my Gaga, Blaine baby are you okay?" Kurt crouched on the blue, slightly dingy carpet next to his boyfriend's body.

The only sound that came from Blaine was a quiet moan. "Owwwww…" Wes and David just laughed harder.

"It isn't funny!" Kurt said, glaring at them. "He could have broken something!"

"His skeleton is practically made out of steel, Kurt," David said, "He did this all the time at Dalton and never broke anything."

Blaine winced and sat up. "I thought we were never going to talk about that again."

Wes just chuckled. "Blaine, the park opens in one hour. Do you think you'll be ready?"

"You only gave me _one hour_'s warning?" Blaine grabbed his suitcase and ran for the bathroom. "Don't expect the shower this morning, Wes!"

Wes groaned. "Damn… David, please…" He gave him a pleading look.

David sighed. "Yes, you can use our bathroom. We're done with it."

Wes grinned and gathered his clothes (Kurt-approved jeans, Converse hi-tops, and his Batman shirt) and walked across the balcony to Kurt and David's room. Inside the bathroom, the white tile counter was cluttered with French hair products and moisturizers and God knew what else. Inside the shower were more foreign shampoos and conditioners and body washes. David's shampoo and soap sat neatly in the corner, reminding Wes of his mission. He stripped and got into the shower, reaching immediately for David's cinnamon shampoo with a guilty smile.

Wes'd always loved how David smelled. He never knew exactly what made him smell like spicy sticky buns but he wanted it. As he snapped open the bottle, he immediately knew it was the shampoo. As Wes began to wash his hair, relishing in the David-ness of the smell wreathing him, he began to sing one of the songs from his David playlist.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back  
>Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test<br>And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

I won't hesitate no more,  
>No more, it cannot wait I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We are just one big family  
>It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved<p>

So, I won't hesitate no more,  
>No more, it cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<p>

-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one  
>Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear<br>Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh

I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>My breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and laughed<br>I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<p>

I won't hesitate no more,  
>No more, it cannot wait I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours

So please don't, don't please don't  
>(There's no need to complicated)<br>Cause our time is short  
>This is, this is, this is our fate<br>I'm yours

Wes turned off the water, letting the song fade. He was back to Warbler Wes again. David's Wes had been washed away with the bubbles down the drain, leaving the smell of spicy cinnamon on his skin and in his hair, seeping through to his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee or Universal Park (or whatever it's called). If I did, I'd make a Dalton and I'd sleep there and wear nothing but Dalton uniforms. I 3 Dalton. Oh, especially my new discovery aka CP Coulter's Dalton. AMAZING. If you're interested, read my fic Angels  
><strong>

**Also, the four random girls are based off of my friends and I. **

Blaine was the worst tourist ever. He was climbing all over Wes's lap in the back of the taxi because he had chosen the wrong window seat.

Kurt giggled nervously. "Um, Blaine? Is this even legal?"

Blaine pouted. "I'm just trying to see Hogwarts!"

"Really don't care," Wes snapped. "Your hands are places Marie's never even went!"

David laughed and Blaine scrambled off of Wes, bright red. "I didn't- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to do that-"

Wes laughed. "It's fine, buddy. I know it was an accident. I was just messing with you." He resisted the urge to ruffle his hair, which he would have been done to anybody but Blaine. Well, and if he wasn't in the mood to get his hands bitten off, Kurt.

Blaine still fidgeted in his seat, craning his neck and humming Hedwig's Flight. Kurt shook his head, laughing a little. "You are _such _a geek, baby."

"I know," he said. They looked at each other lovingly, and David looked at Wes with the same familiar roll of his eyes. Wes returned it without the emotion. David hadn't noticed the shampoo, so there was another attempt of getting his attention blown.

They pulled up and David paid the driver as Blaine dashed ahead to the escalator. Kurt followed. "Baby! Slow down!"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Blaine yelled, jumping up and down impatiently. "Come on! Hogwarts! Magic!"

"Not real!" Wes yelled back, following him with David as Kurt walked quickly ahead to catch up to his boyfriend.

David elbowed his best friend. "Don't ruin it for the little kids!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "I think they'll see that it's a fake when they need batteries for their 'magic' wands!" Wes and David stepped onto the escalator and let it carry them up to Blaine and Kurt. As soon as their feet hit the concrete again, Blaine grabbed all three of them and dashed ahead.

When they got through the line, Blaine ran away in the direction of Hogwarts. Kurt took off after him. "Blaine! BLAINE!"

Wes and David followed him, laughing, dashing through the Seuss Landing and the Lost Continent, following Blaine's gel-covered head and Kurt's frustrated yells. They finally caught up to him about to take a step into Hogsmeade, nervously eying the arch leading into the village.

Wes leaned over, breathing hard. "Go in, you idiot."

"Shh! This is a magical moment, no pun intended! I need to linger."

Wes and David rolled their eyes at each other. Kurt crossed his arm, glaring at an overweight mother with her sticky-faced children who was gaping at Blaine biting his nails. Finally, Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Kurt, please document this moment."

"No," his boyfriend said firmly, "and if you don't step inside in 30 seconds, I'm not kissing you for the rest of the trip."

Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly ran in. "Okay, okay!" He ran over to the Hogwarts Express. A few teenage girls gawked at Blaine, but it clearly wasn't for the same reason as the mother. One of them giggled and elbowed another, fanning her face.

Kurt noticed and his eyes narrowed. "Wes, take a picture of this." He gave him his iPhone and stalked over to Blaine who was staring up at the red train with an adoring smile on his face. Kurt smiled and took his hand, wrapping Blaine's arm around his waist. Blaine smiled at him happily, kissing him gently. The girls' shoulders sagged. Both boys turned to smile at Wes, and with a lump in his throat he quickly snapped the picture.

The group of girls turned to walk away, but Wes suddenly had a genius idea. He quickly moved after them. "Hey!" They turned to look at him, and Wes flashed them his Warbler smile. "I'm Wesley Montgomery."

A tall girl with short brown hair looked at him suspiciously, but two others smiled. A short blue-eyed blonde frowned. "Are you with the couple over there?" she pointed at Blaine and Kurt who were smiling and laughing, watching a group dressed up as Hogwarts students who were toting huge frogs.

"Yeah, they're my friends. Why?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"They're so cute…" she said, sighing.

He laughed, smiling at the two smiling brunettes. "They're not the only ones," he said, winking. The taller one blushed while the shorter one winked back.

"My name's Rebecca Dunn," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Wesley."

"Oh, just call me Wes."

"Okay, Wes." Rebecca smiled at him.

She appeared to be a little too young though, so Wes turned to the second, blushing brunette. "And what's your name?"

"Lizzy," she said, moving her hair behind her shoulder.

David walked up behind Wes, brushing against his arm. "Made some friends, Wessy?"

"A few," he said shrugging.

David grinned at all of the girls, and Wes' stomach plummeted. Maybe bringing four pretty girls to David's attention was a bad idea.

Blaine and Kurt came over, smiling at the girls. The blonde's hand came up halfway to her mouth before she stopped and put it back at her side.

There were more introductions; apparently the blonde was Amy and the disapproving brunette was Eliza. David smiled at them all charmingly, and even Eliza smiled back. "Where are you from?" Kurt asked.

"Buffalo," Lizzy said, taking another swift glance at Wes. Bingo.

"We're from Ohio," Blaine said, distracted, bouncing up and down a little, "have you guys had butterbeer yet? I can't see it."

"D'you want me to show you?" asked Amy.

"Sure. C'mon, Kurt." Blaine took his hand and pulled him along. Eliza followed, rolling her eyes at Amy's obvious crush on Blaine.

Wes turned to Lizzy. "Where would you suggest we start?"

She bit her lip in thought, and then pointed. "Honeydukes."

"Wonderful. Would you like to accompany me?" He smiled brightly.

Her eyes lit up. "Sure!"

"Me too!" David said, and Rebecca followed them into the store.

_This'd better work, _Wes thought.

Sunburned, groggy, and sticky, the four boys walked into the hotel lobby as the sun was just going down. Wes rolled his eyes as David sent another text back to Becca, laughing slightly. Lizzy had been cute, sure. Smart, cute, shy, witty… But the plan had totally backfired. Every time Lizzy had looked at him with her hazel eyes, or brushed against his arm and then blushed, he just wished more and more that she was David. And of course David and Becca had gotten along just _great_, despite David's _girlfriend. _

Whatever. Just, whatever. He needed a new plan; something that didn't involve a chance for David to meet somebody else.

Wes needed to call in the reinforcements.

**Who could that mean? Mwahwahwa!**

**Updates ASAP with an AP exam coming up!**

**Love ya, Lizzy. 3  
><strong>


End file.
